marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Noh-Varr (Earth-TRN738)
Believing in what Maximus had proclaimed, Noh-Varr traveled with him and a Pterolyth Rider through the treacherous Stone Forest taking point while Maximus noticed that the Rider had perished. As they came closer to the equator, Noh-Varr was attacked by some insectoid type creatures while Maximus looked on. He pulled out his pistols and fired at the vermin but their outer shells protected them from the blast. With a last ditch attempt, Noh-Varr powered up his energy blade and struck the beasts down with little ease. After traveling for eighty days, Noh-Varr and Maximus finally arrived at the city of Manhattan on a make-shift boat due to it being overrun by water. As Noh-Varr was taking potshots at the waves, Maximus stirred them to a dome where the king's Skyspear had crashed landed through the ceiling. Looking at the spear in horror, Noh-Varr brought up the time when Maximus threw him into a spear which triggered a traumatic download of alien information which Maximus never apologized for. As they made their way into the dome, Noh-Varr wasn't convinced that the Moon King couldn't be revived as he was a skeleton embedded into the spear itself. As Noh-Varr asked Maximus how long in real time has it been, Maximus replied long enough as he lied there in that state slipping up Sol's fire. Maximus believed that he might have been ready to be revived centuries ago. As Maximus prepared for the revival, Noh-Varr caught the scent of a territorial pheromone, proclaiming that something had marked the area. Suddenly an energy-based lifeform broke through a crevasse in the rock and caught Noh-Varr by surprise. As he tussled with the animal, Noh-Varr pulled out his blaster and shot at it but made no difference as the creature was killed by the diamond hand of the Moon King. With the now living Moon King back at full strength, Noh-Varr prepared for his death by micro-meditating his heartbeat due to the arrival of the Progenitor's great ship on Earth. As Noh-Varr came out of his trance, the Progenitor's fired a big blast from beneath their ship upon the so-called experimental byproducts as Maximus referred to them as but the Moon King blocked the beam with his enormous arms. Noh-Varr thanked the King by calling him Flint, and said it was time for him to do his part as Noh-Varr jumped onto a portion of the craft and started to fire his laser pistols at it claiming that the Earth once had music there and it was a form of magic unique to the planet but it was all destroyed when the space gods first came there. Noh-Varr got a response from his attack in the form of a Progenitor Commander-Class created by the combination of both Medusa and Blackbolt's essences. It screamed out a sonic attack much like Blackbolt's which shattered Noh-Varr's body thus killing him. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Noh-Varr of Earth-200080. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Noh-Varr of Earth-200080. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Kree/Cockroach Hybrids Category:Wallcrawling Category:Insect Form Category:Weapons Expert Category:Flight Category:Scarred